Labyrinth Wedding Chapter One
by ParaU2fan13
Summary: This takes place five years later after Sarah saves Toby from Jareth. Jareth proposes to Sarah and she must make a decision!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, this is my first story! It's a Labyrinth fanfic and I hope you all enjoy and please review to tell me if I can improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I do not make money off of it.**

[Takes place five years later after Sarah saves Toby from the goblin king, Jareth and she is in her bedroom]

Sarah was being forced to move out by her evil stepmother. Her stepmother said she was twenty and old enough to stop fantasizing and put her childish dreams away. Sarah was lying down on her bed on the night before she would move to New York City. Then all of a sudden, she heard a giggle from in her toy box. Much like the giggles she heard five years ago when Toby disappeared.

Sarah rushed to Toby's room and to her relief found five year old Toby asleep in his bed. Then she rushed back to her room and there was Jareth himself.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sarah stammered afraid she was the one being taken this time.

"I come in peace, I came to ask you this question," said Jareth.

Then all of a sudden, he began to kneel on his knees and pulled out a 22 carat diamond ring.

"Sarah Williams, I know I kidnapped your baby brother five years ago. But I have loved you since and couldn't stop thinking about you all this time. Will you marry me?"

Sarah was shocked and she had to make a decision due to the fact that she was being forced to move out.

**I thought I'd leave you a cliff hanger for the next chapter. I'll be sort of busy this summer. But I promise I will find time. **

**Rock on,**

**ParaU2fan13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Found some time today to work on chapter two of Labyrinth Wedding. Sorry about the short first chapter. So please read and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own labyrinth or make money off of it!**

[Pick up from where chapter one left off, with Jareth proposing to Sarah]

Sarah was both taken by surprise and afraid. She had feelings for the goblin king, but didn't know whether to forgive him for kidnapping her baby brother. Also, there was the pressure of being forced out of her home by her evil stepmother. Sarah ran her hand through her dark hair and made a decision.

"N-n-no I can't, I don't love you," she stammered.

"Oh come now, I'm offering you a home with me instead of having your stepmother force you to New York. I know that's what you want. Is it?" asked Jareth in his mysterious manner.

Sarah was perspiring and her face put tomatoes to shame. "No, _you have no power over me_," she replied as she did five years ago but this time, all choked up. So Sarah left her room and slammed the door behind her. A single tear ran down Jareth's cheek and he murmured softly _"I can't live within you," _and with that he turned into the familiar barn owl and flew out of Sarah's window.

[One month later]

Sarah sighed as she prepared to go on a date with an elementary school janitor. He was unattractive in every way. He smelled of sour milk and needed a serious shave. He was also very possessive and wouldn't have let her be seen with other men. Sarah was still thinking about Jareth, what he had promised her and the last thing she said to him before he flew off as a barn owl. "Why did I let him go?" ran through her mind.

After her date, Sarah went into her room and cried a little bit. After she was done, she lay on her bed and said out loud "I know what I have to do, I have to go back to my old home and summon Jareth," She wiped her eyes, got up and went out into the living room.

Then all of a sudden, the light went out and she heard the door rattle. Then the door burst open. Sarah gasped in surprise of who occupied the door way.

**So I combined the two parts where Sarah refused the proposal and ended up in New York. I left another cliff hanger but you probably all know who it is *chuckles*. So the chapter is longer now. Stay tuned for Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there, I would have written the last chapter yesterday but I was sooooo exhausted from working with little kids all day! Although I love kids and they help you see things differently and are not afraid to be unique. They were soooo cute! Anyway, here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Labyrinth or make money off of it. Jim Henson does but unfortunately he's dead. But, I do own Jareth's twin sisters Sharon and Karen. **

[Starts off when Jareth is in Sarah's doorway]

Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead of doing those she asked "Why are you here?"

"You asked for me, it's clear that you love me too but you're afraid of the past," said Jareth.

"Won't you sit down?" asked Sarah being hospitable but changing the subject.

Jareth sat on a leather couch and said "I won't hurt you or your brother ever again. In fact he's horrendous I don't want him. I only want you to be my goblin queen,"

Sarah thought of Toby's terrible twos and the time he asked for a bike but his mother, Karen couldn't afford one so she bought him a scooter and he threw a fit. She laughed and said "Well he was a little stinker; of course I'll marry you,"

With that, he gave her a passionate kiss and they spent ten minutes kissing until he said "Well we shall go," and with that he took her away from her world and to the underground.

[In the underground at a goblin church]

Sarah was in a religious education room with Jareth getting ready. She was wearing a leathery black ball gown (their custom is to wear leather and black in the underground) with a black veil and her hair was done in a bun with her dark brown bangs (why can't Sarah have bangs when she's twenty?) and the longer pieces of the bangs hanging in her face. She was also wearing similar makeup to what the goblin king wore. Jareth straightened her ball gown and hair a bit, gave her a peck on the lips and said "It's time," and with that they entered the main part of the goblin church.

The wedding felt really short for Sarah and probably pretty short for Jareth. Soon they said their "I Do's" and kissed.

After a lavish reception where Sarah met Jareth's father, mother and two younger twin sisters (Sarah became besties with the younger twin sisters Sharon and Karen). Sarah and Jareth entered a coach with a sign on the back that said "Just Married" and drove off. Sarah threw her bouquet of flowers and Sharon caught it. Sarah and Jareth lived happily ever after (just like a stereotypical fairy tale!).

THE END

**A/N: So here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry about ending at three chapters to my reviewers that loved it. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing. In the future there will be twilight fanfics, Labyrinth fanfics, Harry Potter fanfics and possibly Mario fanfics. **


End file.
